Flickering Lights - Captain Swan Style
by Flslp87
Summary: When you are the Savior and her True Love, quiet moments are often expressed in the most unusual ways.
1. Flickering Lights

The Flickering Lights-Captain Swan Style

Granny's was packed - an impromptu post-underworld celebration – and all Emma could think about was the fact that they'd achieved the impossible. They had actually gone into the Underworld and brought Killian home. Since finding him, she had rarely let him out of her sight and even now she was as close to him as she could get, his left arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Leaning closer and putting her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him with a tender smile that he answered with one of his own that he reserved for her, the one that made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Ready to go, love?"

She tilted her head and grinned up at him. "In a hurry for some reason?"

His smile changed into a lopsided smirk as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Aye, I believe some time alone is in order." The words were immediately followed by a kiss on her cheek, and without waiting for an answer he directed her toward her parents to say goodbye.

Her parents were speaking softly to Blue, apparently getting up to speed about her little brother Neal and all the things they'd missed while they were gone. They both gave her a brief hug as she said good night, and her mother made her promise that they'd all get together the next day for a family brunch.

In the middle of the goodbye hugs Henry appeared by her side. He pulled her into a hug, and was gone with a 'love you, see you tomorrow' before she could properly reciprocate, then was back to chasing Roland through the diner without giving them another glance.

"Henry's staying with Regina and Robin tonight?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

Killian's arm tightened around her as she glanced up at him, his smile sending a shiver down her spine, and she had to force herself to turn back to her mother to answer her question.

"Yea, he said he missed Roland, but I think he wanted to give us..." Her smile widened as she looked at Killian again. "... a chance to spend some time alone."

"And we appreciate it," Killian added, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Her father threw them a stern look while her mother just smiled, and Emma turned toward the exit before her parents could give her a lecture. They walked to the door, saying goodbye to everyone on their way out but were already so immersed in each other that they didn't even notice the lights flickering the moment they cleared the door frame.

Mary Margaret exchanged a look with her husband, raising her eyebrows in question. David only shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the flickering of the lights without much thought and they turned back to their conversation with Blue.

K&E

Regina and Robin were sitting side by side in a booth watching Roland run circles around Henry when the lights flashed. Regina looked toward the door to see that Emma and Killian had just walked out and with a contemplative look on her face she turned toward Robin, "Surely, not."

Turning to her, Robin said, "Pardon me?"

"Did you see the lights flash just as Emma and Killian walked out?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, what if they caused that?"

"What do you mean?"

Regina turned toward the door and shook her head to indicate never mind, but Robin grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tips. "What is it?"

Leaning toward him Regina said, "Emma's magic is tied to her emotions and well, there's no more powerful emotion than love so…"

"So," responded Robin, "And?"

"Well, what if that flash of lights was caused by Emma and her pirate being together?"

"Why would this time be any different than any other time?"

"But Robin, that's just it. There hasn't been any other time."

She looked over at him as his mouth dropped open, "Really?" And then the lights flashed again.

"Really." Regina answered. "Ms. Swan has kept her pirate waiting."

"Well, my darling, why don't we go home and make some magic of our own." And then Robin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as his mouth curled up into a smirk and she murmured, "Lovely idea. Let's get the boys and go home."

As they were gathering the boys and saying good bye, the lights flashed again.

"Regina, any idea what's going on?" asked Mary Margaret as they walked up to her and David.

Looking at Robin out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that his dimples had deepened even more and whispered close to Mary Margaret's ear, "I think it might be Emma and Killian."

"What?" Mary Margaret said.

"Well, they're ….." Regina trailed off, waving her hand in the air as if she was searching for the right word.

"Oh! Oh!" Mary Margaret said quietly as she put her hand on David's arm. "David, let's go home."

David glanced at his wife, then turned back toward Regina and Robin. "What did you say?"

Regina, feeling strangely uncomfortable, looked over at Robin who took her hand in a show of support, "Well, Emma's magic is controlled by her emotions and the flickering lights could be caused when Emma and Killian are…"

"Whoa," holding his hand up in front of them, "stop right there. There are some things a dad doesn't need to know," David moaned.

He quickly put his hand on Mary Margaret's elbow and as he was guiding her out the door, the lights went off completely.

Everyone started talking at once until Granny shouted, "Calm down a minute and the generator will kick in."

Thankfully it did and David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin and the boys were able to slip out before anyone started asking questions that they really didn't want to have to answer.

K&E

As soon as they walked out of Granny's he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She in turn put her arm around him and her hand in his back pocket. He looked down at her and raised that eyebrow that seemed to have a mind of its own. "Something you need, Swan?"

In response, Emma tightened her hold and just smiled. As they walked through the streets of Storybrooke toward their home, their footsteps fell into sync and the air around them seemed to sizzle with electricity. Killian couldn't believe he had been given another chance at life. Another chance to have his happy ending with the woman he loved. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on her even more.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Emma.

"Another one of those sayings, I gather," stated Killian.

"Yea, it is." Emma smiled.

"Well, Swan, I think my thoughts are worth more than a penny." He tapped his bottom lip with his finger and smiled down at her.

She reached up, pulled his head down and kissed his lips softly. "Okay, I paid up, now it's your turn."

He stopped walking and turned to her, putting his hand and hook on her hips to pull her closer. "Emma, I love you," he said, his eyes finding hers for a moment before he averted his gaze over her shoulder. "You are my happy ending, but if you are not ready for this, then I am willing to wait."

Her hand cupped his cheek forcing him to gently meet her eyes again. "Killian," she said in a quiet voice. "I love you, too. Now take me home pirate."

It took him but a minute to process what she had just said and once he did, he bent down and gave her a hard, but passionate kiss, then promptly turned them back toward their home and quickly began leading her down the street to their future.

As they came to the gate that would lead to their front door, Killian pushed up the latch with his hook and together they walked through. Both of them gazed up at the house looming tall and majestic in front of them, then at each other and smiled. Turning slightly toward Emma, he bowed, and with an outstretched arm indicated she precede him up the stairs.

She smiled and as she walked up the steps and swept her hand in front of her to magically open the door. Before stepping over the threshold, she turned and held her hand out to Killian. "Ready?"

His answer was to swing her into his arms and quickly march through the door without looking to see where he was going. "Swan, get the door, will you?"

With a toss of her hand, Emma closed them into their house, finally together and alone. She felt safe and secure in Killian's arms. Home. Leaning in she kissed his neck, right next to those freckles that she's always thought were so sexy, all the while running her fingers through the chest hair that was visible where he had left a few buttons undone.

She was thankful that someone had come in and turned some lights on low so they weren't walking into a dark house. They had also made sure there was heat. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs, not minding when he reached for her lips and kissed her with one of those all-encompassing kisses. Responding immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they were making their way up the stairs the lights flickered on and off, but they were so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed.

"Which way?" He murmured against her neck.

She pointed toward an open door and as he carried her through the doorway he slowly slid her body down his, never once letting go of her mouth. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her closer where she could not help but feel how much he wanted her. She felt cherished and loved and couldn't believe that finally, finally, she was going to be making love with Killian, her pirate. She felt such a strong burst of love right at that moment that it seemed as if the very air surrounding them was glowing and all of a sudden all of the candles in the room sparked to life causing Killian to lift his head and look around slowly. "Liked that did you? Then you're really going to like this."

He used his hook to anchor his arm around her waist and slowly started moving them backward, toward the bed. His focus was on the woman in his arms and not on his surroundings but he had an impression of sunrise at sea and, thankfully, there was a very large, very comfortable looking bed. With deft movements of his hand he slid her leather jacket off one shoulder, all the while kissing her neck, and then off of the other, letting it drop to the floor.

Emma, not to be outdone, put her hands between them and pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders, too. She then proceeded to kiss every inch of his chest that was visible as well as slowly unbutton the remaining buttons of his shirt. Just as she was finishing the buttons of his shirt the back of her legs came in contact with the bed and she found herself falling backward. Not realizing how close they were to the side of the bed and because he was so involved in kissing every part of her that he uncovered, as soon as Emma fell, he did, too. Right on top of her. "Well, my darling, in a hurry I see."

Emma smiled up at him. "I'm just trying to see if you can live up to your promise."

He looked confused, and asked, "My promise?"

As she was slowly pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, she smirked, "Yes, the one where you said that when you jab me with your sword, I will feel it. Well, I'm waiting."

He couldn't believe that after all this time she remembered something he had said in what seemed a lifetime ago, but oh, did he plan on making sure that she felt it, every single inch. "Well, I don't make promises that I can't keep."

Standing up, he quickly divested himself of his shirt, pulling the sleeves over his brace and hook.

Killian wanted his first time with her to be real, without anything artificial between them, and while he loved that she treated his hook just as any part of him, he wanted to love her, as he had not loved many. He had no illusions about his many conquests throughout his long life as most women threw themselves at his pirate persona and not because of the man he truly was. Emma loved the man and tonight he was only going to give her the man.

Unscrewing the hook and laying it on the dressing table, he then pulled the leather sheath off and sat it down next to it. His boots were pulled off and tossed in the corner and then his leather trousers.

Emma watched Killian in awe as every beautiful part of his body was exposed to her. When he pulled off his hook and leather sheath and looked at her with what she felt was vulnerability she wanted him to not only _feel_ but know how much she loved him. Reaching her hand out she ran her fingers along the side of his leg, and they saw sparks.

"Well love, now isn't that interesting," he smirked.

"Only with you, Killian, only with you."

The candle flames burned brighter, growing larger and larger, until the entire room was lit, almost like day. With a flick of her wrist, Emma plunged them into darkness. "Come here pirate. I need you now."

Quickly divesting themselves of the rest of their clothing, they fell together on to the bed. Killian ran his hand from her hip, along the indention of her waist and then up to her shoulder. He gently cupped her chin and put his lips against hers in a kiss that Emma felt all the way to her toes. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking her to open up for him, and when she did, he swept in as if he had been kissing her like this her entire life. His hands were not exactly steady as he moved them all along her body, all the while continuing to punctuate each new area he touched by moving his lips all over. Emma felt like she was burning up and even with her eyes tightly shut she could see light. Opening her eyes, she noticed again that the lamps around the room were lit. _When did that happen_ , she thought. And with another wave of her hand she plunged the room back into darkness.

Killian thoroughly worshipped Emma's body, learning exactly where she liked to be touched and kissed, thinking that he had been waiting for this moment for many a day and while he wanted to take his time, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to claim her as his own.

Emma, for her part, was not shy about touching her pirate. She nipped at any place she could reach with her teeth, and then soothed it with her tongue. Her hands were busy running up and down his back until she could grab hold of his firm behind. Kneading the muscles, almost like a kitten would, up and down from his shoulders to his behind, she heard him growl as he lifted up his head to look at her.

"You keep that up and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Who says I want you to be responsible?" she whispered. "I'm sorry Killian. I'm sorry that I made us wait. I love you."

"Shh, love. We're here now, that's what matters."

He took her mouth in another kiss that was meant to take all thoughts from her head. She let herself go and showed him how much she loved him and how much she was ready for that future with him. At the peak of their joining, she completely lost control of her magic. Lightbulbs burst with a pop and candles flamed brighter. She was so happy she felt like they were floating on the air.

Killian kissed her one last time and opened his eyes. He took in the lit candles that were blazing everywhere and let out a surprised gasp, then tilted his head to look back down at her. "What the …?"

She met his eyes and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Look down." he indicated with his chin over her shoulder. "We're floating."

"No, we can't be." But as soon as those words left her mouth they fell back onto the bed with a little bounce.

"My magic?" she asked.

"Aye, now let's see if we can do it again."

And do it again, they did.

K&E

All across town the lights had been flickering on and off for a while until there was the brightest surge of all. Robin was lying in bed with Regina curled around him when it occurred. "Well done mate," he said as he heard Regina snicker and then they both drifted off to sleep.

K&E

Mary Margaret and David had also settled down for the night. The lights had constantly been flickering off and on since they had gotten home. Because they really didn't want to think about what was going on with their daughter, they were laying in complete darkness when all of a sudden the lights powered back on and then shut back off. David groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"There are some things that I really don't need to know."

Mary Margaret sighed, "I agree. Maybe I'll ask Regina to talk to Emma about how to control her magic a bit more."

She too pulled the covers up over her head then to shut out the lights that had resumed flickering while they were talking.

K&E

After his many years at sea, Killian tended to wake with the first light and even though he had not had much sleep the night before, this morning was no different. The big difference this morning was that Emma was finally next to him where she belonged.

Killian slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked so peaceful laying there in repose. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face as he remembered how they had spent the better part of the night. He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself, as he turned on his side and pulled her tighter against his front. Curling around her, he moved her hair aside and pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulders all the while running his hand up and down her body.

Emma slowly regained consciousness feeling rested for the first time in months. "Good morning," she purred as she moved closer to his front and tilted her neck so he could continue to kiss and caress her. "I could get used to waking up this way every morning."

"Then you shall," Killian remarked. "I never want you to feel alone again."

He proceeded to show her just what other ways he was going to use on a daily basis to show her how much he loved her. The candles flickered back to life but wrapped in their own cocoon Emma and Killian didn't notice.

Many minutes later, Emma glanced at the clock. "Killian, we're supposed to meet the family for brunch shortly. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Killian looked at her and winked. "Shall I wash your back?"

"Maybe later," she said softly. "We'd never make it on time."

She threw the blanket aside, climbed out of bed, grabbed the shirt she had taken off him the night before, and slipped it on. When she had bent over to pick it up, she noticed that there were shards of glass on the floor. Careful to avoid the sharp edges, she grabbed a pair of slippers and put them on her feet before walking across the room.

"Stay right there," she threw over her shoulder. "Let me get something to clean this up."

Killian was busy looking at her legs from his prone position on the bed, but in response to her comment, looked up and said, "Let me. You take your shower." He tossed the blanket off and stood up. He noticed that she was staring at him, her cheeks tinted pink, but a small smile and an awestruck look graced her beautiful face. "See something you like, love?" he responded stalking toward her.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, a very satisfied smile on her face and Killian's laughter ringing in her ears.

Once they were both ready they headed toward Granny's to meet their family. She looped her arm through his as they walked, just enjoying being together and being able to touch each other freely. Periodically she would smile up at him and he would lean over and give her a small kiss. Every time he did, she felt magic buzz through her body and wrap around them. She couldn't believe she was so happy.

Together they walked into the courtyard of the diner not noticing that the sign was no longer lit, nor were the lights around the patio. Killian pulled open the door and said "After you."

As she walked past him through the door, she ran her fingers along his scruff. "Thank you."

Feeling the electric current between them spring to life she quickly moved her hand and looked up to see her family watching them arrive. Her parents were smiling in an embarrassed way but trying to act like it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to arrive after spending the night in Killian's arms.

She felt a bit like a teenager who got caught necking with her boyfriend but tried to act like it was nothing out of the norm. Looking around though she noticed that the entire room was quiet and that Leroy was sitting at the bar with a plate of fruit in front of him and a grumpy look on his face. "It's your fault sister," he bellowed while pointing his finger. "You and that pirate are the reason I didn't get my bacon!"

Emma glanced up at Killian with a look that said _'do you have any idea what he's talking_ _about_?', and Killian just shrugged his shoulders, placing his hand behind her back to guide her toward her parents' table. About that time, Emma noticed that Robin and Regina were sitting with her parents, and that Regina had the strangest smirk on her face. She got up from the table and sauntered over. "Emma, a word, please."

Emma assumed it had something to do with Henry so she told Killian to go ahead and sit down and turned to Regina. "What is it?"

"Did you happen to notice that the power is out?" asked Regina.

"Now that you mention it, yea I see that. Please don't tell me there's another villain in town."

"No, it's you and your pirate. It seems that you're explosive together." She snickered.

Emma's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean that the power outage was because Killian and I…" she trailed off and looked around her. Every eye in the place was on her. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. "Is there a way to fix this? I don't plan on giving him up, now that I've had a taste," she said quietly.

"Oh drop the moon eyes, we can fix it." Regina snapped her fingers and the power came back on. "I came up with a spell for you to say when you get home. It should keep the power of your magic contained within your house, but you might want to work on ways to get a handle on your emotions when you and Killian are…." Regina made a small motion with her hand before adding, "After all, you don't want to scare Henry on the nights he's staying with you two." Regina passed her a piece of paper that had a few words written on it.

"Thanks, Regina. I owe you one."

They walked over to the table where their family sat and she laid her hand on Killian's shoulder. The lights flickered again and she quickly removed her hand and thought, _oh man this is going to be tough_. Killian grabbed and kissed her hand and pulled her down beside him. This time she was ready for it and while the lights in Granny's didn't flicker, she could still feel the charged air around them, and she looked at Killian and smiled.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and, while the pirate might not have been their first choice for their daughter, it was obvious he was the best and last choice. He made her happy. What more could a parent desire?

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Flickering Lights and Flowers

This past Sunday's episode didn't show us a lot of Captain Swan scenes so whimsicallyenchantedrose tossed out a prompt to me that my muse just couldn't let go. Thanks duathadun for the lovely gif and proofing.

 _ **and Killian were on the roof waiting for the signal, Emma fell asleep and had a dream. The following is my head canon of what that dream was about. Rated T, but on the upper end ;-)**_

 **Flickering Lights and Flowers**

Emma looked over her shoulder at Killian. "Follow me, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" He asked curiously. "Why are we at the Apprentice's mansion again? Did we forget something?"

Emma touched his hand lightly, "Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Swan. You know I'd go to the end of the world for you." And he picked up her hand and gave her fingers a slight squeeze.

"And I for you," she said gently.

Luckily the protection spell that was on the house from their previous visit recognized them as having "light" magic, so Emma was able to use hers and open the door. Together they walked into the house, noticing that many of the cob webs that had been present on their last visit were missing. Walking past the room where she had been reunited with Killian and he had told her he was going to work for their future, Emma felt a sentimental rush of joy and it seemed as if maybe Killian was feeling it too, as without saying anything, she felt him caress her back.

"Swan, where are we going?" he asked quietly

Emma took his hand in hers and slowly they ascended the grand staircase. The first door they came to was slightly ajar and pushing it completely open Emma couldn't help but smile to herself. "See for yourself," she said as she swept into the room and allowed him to enter.

Killian looked around the room and was in awe with what he saw. It was as if he was back home on the Jolly Roger, with the exception that the bed was a tad larger, thank goodness. His Captain's desk, complete with charts and maps, his sextant and spyglass were there, and his bookshelf, holding the books that had belonged to Liam, as well as the ones he, himself had collected over his long life. Somehow, she had thought of everything. "How did you….," And then he stopped as he couldn't think of anything more to say. Looking into her eyes he cupped her cheek and moved closer. "I love you Emma Swan. I don't know what else to say." And as that last word left his mouth, he swooped down and captured her lips with his own.

K&E

Hades was annoyed. Nothing was going like he had planned so after his last little talk with Zelena, getting a massage sounded like a good idea. He cued up some of his favorite concertos and sat down in front of his favorite masseuse. She put her soft fingers on his temples and slowly moved her fingers in circles, easing his tension, just as a violin concerto by _Tchaikovsky_ filled the air. He all of a sudden realized the music he was listening to was _Swan Lake_ , which annoyed him so much that his blue flame hair sparked to life causing the masseuse to jump back and fall into _The River Acheron_. He hadn't realized what had happened until he heard a little plop behind him.

With a snap of his fingers, Hades brought a new girl in to finish his massage just as the next concerto started. However, this time the music playing was _Romeo and Juliet_ and this reminded him of his love for the fair Zelena and once again his blue flame hair ignited, sending this girl into _The River Styx_. The splash was a little louder for this girl and for a minute he considered pulling her out to safety but decided it would be too much work. Maybe I'll just have a manicure he thought and as he listened to _Beethoven's_ _Symphony No. 5_ he plotted his next move.

K&E

"Thank you Killian," Emma smiled up at him.

"It is I who should be thanking you Swan."

"Me?" Emma moved closer. "No, thank you for coming here today with me. You've already thanked me, no more is necessary."

"I can never thank you enough, love," and he kissed one side of her neck," for saving me," then kissed the other side, "for loving me," and he kissed one cheek, "for wanting a future with me," and then the other cheek, "and for being my home," and his lips finally found hers hungrily. The kiss rapidly got out of control, becoming more heated with every swipe of her tongue against his. Finally, with the need to breathe their lips slowly parted and they leaned their foreheads against each other. "What say we make use of this bed you provided?"

"I thought you would never ask," murmured Emma, and with that declaration, he gallantly swept her up in his arms and walked toward the large bed.

Killian sat down on the edge of the bed settling Emma onto his lap. Laying his left arm across her legs and his right behind her back he took her lips in a kiss meant to make her stop thinking about everything except where his lips were going travel next. Twisting and turning he followed her down onto the mattress and proceeded to show her exactly what he had in mind.

K&E

Snow and David were standing in line to make another contact with baby Neal when they couldn't believe what they saw beginning to happen on both sides of the road, as a multitude of flowers were starting to grow and blossom. They turned to the gentleman behind them to inquire if he had ever seen anything like what they were observing. But before a word could be uttered, they realized that he and all of the others in line were just as surprised as they all stood there with their mouths' slightly agape.

" What does this mean?" David said in wonderment as Snow bent down to pluck one of them from the ground.

"David, it's a sign."

"Snow it's a flower, it's not a sign. Have we been down here so long you've forgotten what a living flower looks like?"

Snow popped him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "It's not just any flower though David. This is an Iris which is a symbol of hope."

K&E

Emma lay on Killian's shoulder with his left arm around her, while she was lazily drawing patterns in the soft hair that covered his chest. "that was…."

"I know." Killian smirked at her.

Pulling lightly on one of his hairs she glanced up at him "Hey, what if I was going to say awful or a disaster or a mistake?"

After each description left her mouth, his eyebrow climbed a little higher in disbelief. "I was counting Swan, was it 2 or 3..?"

She looked up at him and giggled, "Shall we try for a few more?"

Killian rolled over on his side and wrapped both arms around her, "Yes. Let's," and his lips claimed hers once again

K&E

Regina and Henry had been out visiting with Robin and the baby and were returning to the loft through the cemetery when they first noticed something odd happening.

"Look mom," Henry pointed at the flowers that were springing up next to many of the tombstones around them. "What do you think that means?"

Regina glanced around, a look of amazement on her face. "Those Henry, mean the heroes are winning. Let's go find everyone else."

K&E

Killian found himself lazily twirling one of Emma's blond locks between his fingers while thinking about what she had done for him. "My fortune has indeed changed." he said with a serious expression on his face. "And I am forever grateful that it has." And then he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "And as much as I treasure this moment we should be getting back to the others."

"I know, you're right. I'm the savior and it is time to find a way to get the people I love back home."

Killian gently pinched her chin between his thumb and finger and lifted it so she was looking him in the eye. "Emma, yes, you are the savior, but you are also a woman and it's ok to lean on others sometimes. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

Emma smiled at him, "I know," and she leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'm ready to go."

They slowly rose from the bed and managed to get dressed without too many distractions, in the form of kisses, and silently left their little sanctuary, arms wrapped around each other as they went to locate the others.

K&E

Zelena had been sitting in her farm house pondering over the fact that after all this time Hades really did still love her. Deciding she needed to speak with him right then, she walked outside and was surprised with what she saw. Instead of dead flowers there were live ones sprouting here and there. _For me she thought. Hades made these for me!"_

K&E

"Wha…" Emma startled awake and realized she was sitting on the hard floor of the roof, while her and Killian were waiting for the signal from Regina, Henry and her parents. It was a dream she thought, but one I plan to make sure comes true.

"Bad dream?" Killian asked a note of concern in his voice.

Emma looked up at him and just shook her head. "Not bad exactly," she said with a note of wistfulness in her voice. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." The lingering effect of the dream still with her making her move closer to him and take his hand.

He smiled gently, and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. "I'm glad you did, as you haven't slept much since you came down here."

"I'll sleep for weeks when we get out of here." She responded before lightly kissing him on the lips. "I promise"

He waggled his eyebrows up and down and a twinkle lit his eyes. "Are you sure sleep is _**all**_ you want to do when we get home and are alone?"

With her dream still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He chuckled along with her finding pleasure in how carefree and happy she sounded, a first in a long while and wondered about the content of her dream.

She stepped even closer to him and placed her hand over his heart. "Point taken, Captain," she answered and then became lost in the depth of love she saw in his eyes.

They looked down below waiting for the signal from the others. Once it flashed, Emma thought she saw something but couldn't be sure. "That's it, let's go."

As they walked toward the library, she slipped her hand into Killian's and interlaced their fingers. Since finding him again she had this strong need to always be touching him and couldn't wait until they could get home.

Killian smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, "You ok, there Swan?"

"Better now that we're together," she said returning the smile.

"Me too Swan, me too," and he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Killian and Emma were so wrapped up in each other neither noticed the flowers that were popping up behind them as they walked through the streets toward the library.

K&E 

After his manicure was complete, Hades poured himself a glass of Scotch and put on some music to match his dark thoughts. His chosen work was a beautiful piece, _The Firebird_ by _Stravinsky_. Half way through the second movement the music all of a sudden stopped. Frustrated with how his evening was progressing he decided to go find out what was happening in his kingdom and transported himself to the center of town. Looking around he couldn't believe his eyes. In his World of Decay there were flowers blooming! And not just one flower but many flowers and they were all around him. He plucked a blossom that was nearest and let out a primal yell that was so loud it could be heard throughout the Underbrooke and his flame hair blew up as brightly as a beacon.

K&E

As Killian and Emma came upon the library where they planned to meet their family, she gazed up at her pirate. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and said, "Remember Swan, I've yet to see you fail."

Emma smiled up at him as they walked through the door and just as the door was closing, she thought she heard a noise. Turning around to investigate she looked outside, but what she thought she saw caused her to shake her head just a bit, as she could have sworn the sky turned blue for just a minute. _I must be more tired than I_ _realized_ was her last thought before catching Snow in a tight hug hello.


	3. Killian's Mussed Hair

**Killian's Mussed Hair**

 **After their first time of CS sexiness and they cause a power surge throughout the entire town, Emma learns to channel her magic into Killian. The outcome in quite interesting.**

Monday mornings were always tough. Not only did she have to get up earlier than usual but also leave the little nest that she fit into perfectly between Killian and her pillows. Snug and warm and having the most incredible dream, this morning the thought of getting up was especially difficult. In her dream Killian was running his hands up and down her body while kissing her neck, and pulling her tightly against him. "Swan," a kiss landed on her right shoulder, "Swan", another kiss landed just under her right ear, while his hand stroked along her waist, moving across her breast to her chin and turning her head toward his mouth. "Emma love", a kiss landed on her lips. "Emma love" a bit louder followed by another kiss. "Wake up love, time for work." said her pirate.

Emma groaned and rolled over on her back, reaching up with her left hand to run along his scruff. "Good morning. What an amazing way to wake up."

"Hmmm", Killian leaned into her for another kiss. "Do we have time for…?"

"Mmm, I wish but I'm meeting Dad. Unfortunately, I need to go." After one last kiss she rolled over, sat up and stretched. Reaching down, she picked up Killian's shirt, that had landed on her side of the bed the night before, and slipped it on. Once covered she turned back and kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Get your shower, Swan. I'll make cocoa."

Emma stood up and hummed her appreciation, not noticing the lights in the room flickering slightly. Grabbing clean clothes, she went to get dressed.

K&E

As she came down the stairs, pulling on her red leather jacket she noticed Killian standing in front of the hallway mirror. He brushed his hair back off of his forehead and she noticed that he made sure that his hair was parted the ' _Killian_ ' way, on the left. Just enough falling over his forehead to add that air of sexiness she loved.

Looking up at her with a grin on his face, he commented, "looking devilishly handsome as always, I am. Don't you agree?"

"Does your ego know any bounds?"

"Tis the truth I speak, Swan. Here's your cocoa, ready to go?" He handed her a cup of cocoa and they headed out the door.

Their steps were in sync as they moved toward town. At the door to the sheriff's station, he backed her into an alcove so they were hidden from view, and pressed her against the wall. Cupping her cheek, he slid his thumb slowly back and forth across her cheek bone. "Grilled cheese," he leaned in and gently kissed one corner of her mouth, "and onion rings, "the other side received the same treatment, "for lunch?" before capturing her mouth and taking her breath away, almost making her forget they were standing outside of her work and that her father was right inside.

"Killian!" Emma whispered struggling to open her eyes. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, anytime," she smiled, loving the fact that she could touch him, and kiss him, and hold him, whenever and wherever she wanted.

Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes that were so full of love, she noticed that his hair was falling down over his forehead and parted back on the right, like when he was the _Dark One_ and had his own power, so she reached up and pushed it back into place. "There, I didn't realize it was so windy. And yes, grilled cheese and onion rings sound delicious."

"Good, I'll see you then," he said as he pecked her on the lips and turned to head to the docks, but Emma had other ideas.

Grabbing his jacket by the lapels she pulled him back against her, chest to chest, hips to hips, thighs to thighs and pressed her lips to his, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Killian took no time in catching up. He took hold of her hips. pulling her closer, and leaned in pressing her harder against the wall. He ran his tongue along her lower lip as if asking for permission to enter, and as she opened wider, his tongue swept inside to gently tangle with hers. Emma heard Killian growl in appreciation and she moaned in response.

Where previously there had been silence, all of sudden she heard a sound that resembled the buzz of a bee, but it was coming from the light above her, which was flickering off and on. She put her hand on Killian's chest to slow things down and a loud sound caused them to jump apart.

"Bloody hell," Killian exclaimed!

Emma put her hand over her face, "Oops, I forgot about that."

"Swan, what was it that you forgot about?"

"It's a new security system that was just installed. You have to press a button to be allowed into the station and when we were," she stopped to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear, "busy…" she hesitated.

Loving the fact that his confident Swan still got a bit shy about showing him affection in public, he moved closer and pushed her back against the wall, "kissing, come on love, you can say it," he whispered while placing small butterfly kisses along her neck."

Zzzz, the lights flickered on and off again.

"Killian," Emma pouted, "you make it really hard to," she hesitated again,…

K&E

David was inside working on a police report that he had been putting off. Even with computers speeding up the process of paperwork over how they had to keep track of things in the Enchanted Forest, he still procrastinated as long as possible. He was about half way through when the lights flickered off and on the first time, but thankfully his report had just auto saved so he didn't lose anything. Hearing the buzzer that had just recently been installed, he pressed the button to allow someone to enter and went back to working on his report. This time however, he wasn't so lucky when the lights flickered and his computer shut down, which he was sure caused him to lose everything. "EMMA" he shouted, getting up from his desk and stomping to the front door.

K&E

Killian had just moved over to the other side of Emma's neck and was working his way from her chin to her ear with little nips when the door flew open wide. He jumped back so quickly he would have lost his balance if Emma hadn't grabbed his jacket.

David took in the scene before him with Emma leaning back against the wall and Killian looking at him with an appalled look and just shook his head.

"Uh, hi dad, I was just coming in," stammered Emma.

Tongue in cheek, David commented, "I can see that." And then he looked at Killian closely.

"You look different."

"Later," he kissed Emma on the cheek and whispered "see you at lunch, "and then quickly turned and headed toward the docks, hearing Emma's reply of ' _chicken_ ' reverberating in his head over and over.

Walking away from the sheriff's station Killian began whistling a tune he had heard on Henry's music device. He waved to Archie and Pongo on his way to the docks, and was surprised when Archie almost ran into a post and didn't even say good morning. Killian continued on his way quickly forgetting Archie's seemingly odd behavior.

For Archie's part he had been so distracted by Killian's look, he almost got Pongo's leash wrapped around a post. Now that's different, Archie thought, before stepping into his office to start the day.

K&E

David followed Emma into the station making a point of not looking her in the eye. Emma felt a little like giggling but pretended as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and headed into her office and started up her computer. Burying her head behind it, she grabbed a few files and worked her way through them one at a time.

He sat down to continue on his report, still shaking his head at the power surge caused by Emma and Killian. At least they aren't in the same room he thought, as he turned on his computer and got to work.

Soon enough he was able to get the one that he had started several times without incident completed and began working on another. While he loved that Emma was happy and that Killian had finally accepted that he was a true hero there were just some things that a dad didn't really need to see. For instance, while his daughter's boyfriend was kissing the daylig…. and before he could finish that thought, his computer screen blinked, but quickly came back on. He looked up with a frown to see if Killian had slipped in, but he was alone and Emma appeared to be hard at work at her desk so he dismissed the light issue and went back to work.

K&E

Emma somehow managed to stay focused and work her way through her pile of folders. Reaching for the last one she stretched to work some stiffness out of her back and the radio playing in the background caught her attention. She recognized the song as one that had been playing the other night when Killian had surprised her with an impromptu picnic in front of the fireplace. Smiling to herself she thought about how he had set the mood with a blanket, a nice fire, soft music and finger foods which he turned into a sinful experience, feeding her and then kissing her senseless. Of course, as the evening wore on, the kisses became hotter and his hands bolder and clothing became optional and….

Before she could finish that thought her desk light flickered, just a little bit, but enough to interrupt her thoughts before her dad caught her. Feeling her face flush, she bent over the file she was holding and really tried to concentrate. Glancing at the clock she was happy to see that she didn't have long to wait until lunch and maybe along with her grilled cheese and onion rings she could feast on a pirate. Softly laughing to herself, she imagined the look on his face when he brought her lunch, expecting to stay and eat in her office when she planned to suggest a little _afternoon delight._ They could go back to the Jolly, since it was closer, and she would take his hand, lead him down to the cabin, jump up on the table, pull him between her legs and then unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck. The she would…..

"EMMA!" David shouted, but not getting any response, he yelled again, "EMMA"!

Dropping her pen, Emma looked up quickly, "What? You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"Stop it!" he barked.

"Stop what?" she responded.

Waving his hand toward her, and then around the room where it was too quiet all of a sudden, "Whatever you're doing to cause this! This is the second time today I've lost work. Just stop!"

With a sheepish look on her face, Emma commented. "Ok, gee, a girl can't even think around here." Well, apparently even thinking of her pirate was now off limits even when she was trying to control her magic, it still seemed her feelings for him spilled over. She was going to have to figure out something or she'd have the entire town of Storybrooke on her case. Straightening up her desk, she went to the wait for Killian.

K&E

The table was set and with hopes of bringing Emma back to the Jolly for something called a quickie, he headed to Granny's to pick up lunch. Rounding the corner to the station, he was pleasantly surprised to see Emma coming out the door toward him. Brushing his hair back, he gave her his signature smirk and said "Miss me?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked right back, "Maybe, you miss me?"

Killian grabbed her arm with his hook and pulled her tightly against him, claiming her lips, in an open mouth kiss that screamed, _yes, I missed you_ , but out loud he gave it right back to her, "Maybe. Come with me?"

Thinking about her plans for him, she did not hesitate and wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed to the dock talking softly about what they had been doing all morning.

A short while later they arrived in front of the Jolly. Killian allowed Emma to lead the way, knowing she was heading to the cabin, which was exactly where he wanted her. As she descended the ladder, he 'hooked' her arm and led her toward the bed, dropping the bag with their lunch on the table as he passed by. Once his hand was free, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body and pressed his lips to hers, "Swan, are you hungry or can I persuade you," a kiss to her neck. "to teach this pirate," a kiss to the other side of her neck, "about a quickie?"

Emma jumped and wrapped both arms around his neck and both legs around his waist, "Thought you'd never ask. "

He staggered but managed to catch her and slowly lowered them to a sitting position on the bed. "How am I doing so far?"

"You're my hunka hunka burnin love," Emma giggled.

"Quoting again, Swan?" he whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips and then leaned his forehead against hers.

Emma's answer was to dive back in for another kiss, hands on both sides of his head so she could hold him close, kissing him until they both needed to breathe. Breaking apart for only a small breath and then sinking back in, feeling her magic tingling along her skin until all of a sudden she heard a sizzle and opened her eyes to see the lantern that was sitting on the table spark to life. Pulling back quickly, she groaned, "I'm sorry," and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

K&E

Across town in the mayor's office, Regina looked up from the papers she was reading as the lights started flickering on and off. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Seriously! They're like rabbits!"

K&E

"Remember what Regina said to do love, focus, and share your magic with me." Killian said quietly.

Emma closed her eyes and centered herself, thinking about her love for Killian. She placed her lips on his and as they kissed she allowed herself to sink onto him and together they fell back on the bed. Hands busy, clothing lost, lips and hips moving, soft moans heard from both until reaching the pinnacle together.

Killian let out a loud shout as Emma's magic moved from her body into his. "Nice job love," he panted and she could feel her magic sizzling along their skin where they touched.

"You're weren't so bad yourself," she said tucking herself as closely as possible to him. "I give you an A."

"That's a good thing I take it?" He quipped.

"Oh, the very best. Now, come here and earn some extra credit," and rolling back over on top of him, she showed him exactly what she meant.

K&E

Soon afterwards, sitting around the table, they finished their lunch and quickly cleaned up. "Thank you for lunch and the quickie. I had a really good time," she said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Any time Swan. Now let's get you back to the station before your dad comes for you."

Sneaking a look at him, and smiling softly, she said, "Hold on."

Leaning in for a kiss, he murmured against her lips, "I've got you."

With a wave of her hand, she transported them back to the station where they continued to kiss until they heard a throat clearing.

"It's about time you got back here," David said as he looked Killian over carefully.

Killian raised his eyebrow, "Sorry mate. We uh…."

But David wasn't paying any attention to what was being said as he was staring at Killian's hair. "What side do you part your hair on?"

"Excuse me, did you just inquire to which side I part my hair?" Killian asked.

Reaching up, David said, "Here, let me," and pushed Killian's hair back into place. "Your hair was parted on the wrong side."

Turning to Emma, Killian raised both eyebrows dubiously, but she had no idea and just shrugged her shoulders. Kissing her on the cheek, with a see you later, he headed back to the Jolly to clean up after their lunch time quickie whistling along the way once again.

K&E

Thankfully things had been quiet in Storybrooke and Emma was extremely happy that falling into a routine with Killian happened so easily. They would wake up after a night of loving, go to work, meet for lunch where both often got lucky, go home and have dinner, which sometimes was with family, and other times alone, and then go to bed at night in each other's arms. Life was good. The only curious thing was the obsession her father had taken with Killian's hair. Many times he would actually move Killian's hair back into place. Killian for his part, just raised an eyebrow and quickly left the office.

Killian found that he fell in love with his Swan more each day. Since they had expressed their love for each other and they had returned from the Underworld, her ability to let him in with no walls inspired him to continue to find new ways to surprise her. He loved planning special lunches and romantic evenings where it was just the two of them as much as he loved spending time with what he accepted more and more each day, their family, as that was how he felt. David and Snow had shown him many times over how happy they were that he was the man in their daughter's life. And Henry, well, he loved him like a son. The only thing unsettling seemed to be the strange looks that he received at times, mostly after he had dropped Emma off at the station and he was in a bloody quandary as to why.

After a week of Emma and Killian causing power surges, taking longer than necessary lunches and something strange going on with the pirate's hair after said lunches, David mentioned something to Snow while they were putting dinner on the table. She gave him a side eyed look and snickered. "David, is it about 12:30p.m. every day?"

He gave her a surprised look, "That's exactly the time. How did you know?"

She just stared at him like she couldn't believe her husband could be so dense, "David, do I really need to spell it out for you?" Shaking her head, she turned to grab the last plate and sat down at the table.

David wrinkled his brow and looked her over. "Obviously you're dying to tell me, so out with it."

"I'm just going to say one word and then let you work it out for yourself. Ok, ready?"

"Just get it over with please."

"Tacos." Snow said and then picked up her fork and started to eat.

David just sat there with a confused look on his face for a minute and then all of a sudden it was as if a light went on, "Tacos?"

"Yes, David, tacos. And I'm guessing Killian's hair has something to do with Emma's magic as sometimes around that time every day the lights at school will flicker, just a little bit. It's quite the challenge to keep teaching, especially if I'm working with Henry's class."

"But every day?" whined David.

"Well remember when we… "she started to say.

David interrupted her quickly, "Never mind, let's finish eating and take a walk."

"Lovely idea, maybe we'll see Emma and Killian out walking," she giggled.

David groaned and buried his face in his meal.

K&E

The next week Emma rushed in the house and pulled off her coat, wondering what her boys had been up to while she was working. Hanging her coat on a hook by the door, she turned just as Killian was coming down the stairs.

"Hello love, how was your day?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Emma smiled and reached up to give him a quick kiss hello, "Mmmmm, you smell nice." she whispered softly while burying her nose in his neck and placing tiny kisses at small intervals. "My day was good. Are you and Henry ready to meet my parents for dinner?"

"The lad is waging war on his magic box and I just got out of the shower so as soon as you're ready we can go."

"Ok, let me change," and with the intent of giving him a quick peck, she reached for his lips once more. This time, however, he was ready and as she leaned in, he grabbed her ponytail with his hand and turned her face toward his and captured her lips in a heated kiss. The kiss was so hot she felt it clear to her toes but since Henry was right in the next room, she put her hand against his chest. "Uh, Henry…" and left her sentence hanging as she looked into his eyes which were heated with desire.

Killian let go of her ponytail and thumbed her chin, "Henry's is currently very distracted with his magic box. The town could be under attack and he would not notice." he smirked, and titled her chin up so he could kiss her once more.

"Babe" she said in a sing songy voice.

Killian sighed and laid his forehead against hers, "Later," he promised and with a gentle kiss he pushed her toward the stairs and walked into the kitchen trying to get himself under control.

K&E

Emma headed into the bath and jumped in to grab a quick shower. When she got out she realized she hadn't brought clean clothes with her, so wrapping a towel around her body, she crossed the hall into their bedroom. She chose undergarments and dropped the towel to put them on. Just as she pulled up her panties the door banged open startling her. She quickly turned holding her arms up in front of her with her pastel pink bra dangling from her fingers to see Hook, not Killian, but Hook, swagger into the bedroom and shut the door. He reached out and hooked her arm pulling her toward him, then wrapped both arms around her, twisted and pressed her up against the door.

"Mmmmm," he murmured as he tightened his hold and nipped at her earlobe sending tingles throughout her body. "You smell nice." And he captured her lips in a wicked kiss. Little nips along her top lip, then on her bottom one, until their tongues mated in a sensual dance.

Thinking that she couldn't let this go on with Henry right down stairs, Emma laid her hand along his cheek, "Henry?" she asked in question form.

"Regina stopped by and picked up the lad. We're to meet them when you're ready."

Emma smiled up at him, "Well, now that we're alone."

And just like in Camelot when they were in the Middlemist flowers, Killian raised his brow, and Emma closed the distance between them. Killian took advantage of the moment and pinned her against the door, kissing every part of her he could reach. "Help me out here love. Can you undo my trousers?"

Emma snickered. "Didn't factor that in when you put me in this position did you pirate?"

Killian leaned his forehead against her shoulder and she felt him shudder, "Emma, please."

"Well since you ask so nicely," and she reached down between them and managed to undo his pants and by using both her hands was able to push them out of the way where no time was wasted before they were joined. Both were breathing hard within minutes and finally, after a few minutes' recovery they were able to settle down.

Emma was the first to regain some semblance of normalcy and dropped her legs from around his waist so they could separate, clean up and leave for dinner.

K&E

While not really late, they walked into the diner and slowly one by one everyone turned to look at them. Emma's immediate thought was ' _did I focus my power so as not to cause the town to have a power failure?'_ Looking up at Killian she could see that he was in the dark also and appeared to be a bit embarrassed as the tips of his ears were turning pink. She could tell that he really wanted to scratch behind his ear and probably would have if she hadn't been holding his hand.

She really got confused when Ruby turned to Leroy and held out her hand, palm up and he put money in it. Ruby looked at her and winked.

About that time, Snow took pity and walked up to them and nonchalantly reached up and fixed Killian's hair. Killian leaned back, "Milady?"

"Killian, your hair's a little mussed. Must be the wind." Then she started snickering.

Killian looked down at Emma and raised an eyebrow. She glanced at her mom and then back at him, "Give us a minute?"

He kissed the back of her hand and bowed slightly, "As you wish," and then winked before turning to go sit with her dad.

Emma sighed, blissfully content at that moment. She had her family, a job, a home and a man whom she loved and who loved her. Turning to Snow, she hugged her hello, "Want to let me in on the joke?"

Snow wasn't really sure how to go about explaining what she thought was going on so she decided to just speak right up, quietly though. "Emma, before you came here were you and Killian busy doing you know?"

Emma's mouth dropped open and her eyes got really big, "Whaaaaaaa," was all that she got out before stopping again.

"It appears you've been keeping the Captain busy," Ruby snickered saving Emma from having to say anything more. "I've got this Snow. Might be easier coming from someone who is not her mother."

"Uh, Ruby, where is this coming from?" stammered Emma

"Well, after Regina gave you that spell and some suggestions to keep the lights all over town from flickering every time you and the Captain had se….,"

She was halted by Emma holding up her hand, "Ruby, shh," she exclaimed looking furtively around. Thankfully everyone had gone back to their food or were sitting around talking. "Why were you giving Leroy money?"

"Emma, really? You can't be that much in the dark."

"I guess I am because I have no idea what you are talking about, except I do know WHAT you are talking about, if that makes any sense?" Emma tried but probably failed to explain what she was saying.

"OK let's put it this way. Every time you and Killian are seen together, your dashing pirate has hair that is messy and looks just like he rolled out of bed after great se…"

Emma slapped her hand over Ruby's mouth. "Shh."

Ruby crossed her fingers over her heart and held up her hand to indicate she promised and so Emma removed her hand slowly. "Sex." she snickered. "Come on Emma. You do have to admit that it is pretty funny that the first time you guys got together you caused a major power outage in town and now that you have that under control, every time you are together your pirate comes out with quite tousled hair. And if I do say so myself, you appear to be keeping him quite happy and me too if I'm honest."

Emma raised her brows. "How exactly is my sex life keeping you happy?"

"Oh, it's easy. Every time you and Killian are coming here for a meal I just bet one of the dwarves that Killian's hair will be messed up. And you know how Killian 'always' has to be 'just so' with his appearance, it's easy to make a buck or two."

"Ruby, I should have known. You are quite the opportunist. But thanks for telling me. From now on, Killian will comb his hair. So no more betting."

Emma turned toward her family and met Killian's eyes. He smiled and stood up walking towards her. Taking her hand, he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Everything alright, Swan?"

She reached up she brushed that unruly lock off of his forehead and then ran her hand along his scruff, before putting her hand over his heart. "Everything's fine. Ready for tacos?"

Killian smirked at her and winked at her lasciviously, "I'm up for tacos anytime Swan, anytime," and tugged her toward the table for dinner.

 **I hope you enjoyed my silliness. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
